


Dawn of Time

by x_Oath_x



Series: Series of Drabbles [18]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fusion of Storylocke and Loglocke, Gen, Notelocke, Nuzlocke Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Oath_x/pseuds/x_Oath_x
Summary: Having lived in Twinleaf town all of his life with his friend, Diamond, Resi Kinder is content with a life of peace. And after a childhood trauma of watching his father die from a rampaging Tauros, he would feel even better away from Pokemon. However, things change when he and Diamond try to return Professor Rowan's briefcase to him and Resi will have to learn to move on.
Series: Series of Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/777915
Kudos: 1





	1. Arc 1: The Suitcase

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted this on the [Nuzlocke Forums](https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/nuzlocke_forum/dawn-of-time-diamond-notelocke-t31523.html) in 2017 but seems they've changed sites. I decided to go ahead and just repost it here so I don't forget it exists again lol.
> 
> Who knows, might pick it up again since it has a simple writing style and most of the notes are already written.

_Twinleaf_ : Resi is watching his favorite show when he gets a call from Diamond. Diamond tells him to meet him at his house. He thinks they can go on an adventure that day. Resi doesn't have the heart to tell him he doesn't really want to go on adventure, but Diamond hangs up before he finishes his sentence.  
  
He quickly gets dressed and leaves the house, but not before being warned against going in tall grass. Since Resi is uncomfortable with Pokemon, he has refrained from ever getting one. Because of this, he doesn't have a way of keeping himself safe.  
  
Just as he was about to knock on Diamond's door, Diamond suddenly ran out. He demanded that Resi meets him at the lake (or else he'll be fined 1 million dollars?), but then realizes he forgot something. Rolling his eyes, Resi went into the house and told Diamond to get a move on or else Resi will fine him 10 million. It's a playful tease between them when they saw two women arguing over who will pay for a lunch. Growling playfully, Diamond chases Resi all the way to the lake.  
  
 _Route 201 & Verity Lakefront_: Halfway down the beaten path, Diamond catches up and puts Resi in a choke-hold. Resi He says that he and Resi are going to see if there's any sort of special Pokemon in their lake. If there is, Diamond is going to catch it because it's his dream to become a Pokemon Master. He sobers up and asks Resi that he hopes Resi will be there, too. Resi scowls, saying he doesn't want to be a Pokemon trainer, but he supposes he'll help Diamond. Grinning, Diamond drags him the rest of the way to the lake.  
  
 _Lake Verity/Lake of Emotions_ : However, upon going in, they see the Professor and his assistant, Dawn. Apparently, they are trying to look for something but it's not there. Resi remembers that Rowan used to stop by his house before his father died and that he had left the region for four years. They leave, and while Rowan has a fleeting moment where he might know Resi, he continues on his way. Resi isn't too upset at not being remembered.  
  
Diamond wonders what that was about when he notices that they had left Rowan's suitcase. Resi cries out that they shouldn't go into tall grass, but Diamond asks how else are they going to get it. Resi has to agree to that. Without hesitation (whereas Resi stopped completely right in front of the grass), Diamond goes in before realizing that he is alone. He goes back to the edge and drags an immobile Resi in. Once in Resi is shaking, asking that they quickly get out when all of a sudden, Starly attack!  
  
Resi is nearly hyperventilating and knocks into the suitcase, causing it to spring open and release two Pokemon. The last Pokeball nearly falls into the water, but Resi recovers enough to grab it and put it back in the suitcase. A Turtwig and a Piplup. Without hesitation, Diamond commands the Turtwig to attack the Starly. Meanwhile, the Piplup is trying to calm a terrified Resi. Diamond is too busy to try and calm his friend, but it seems as if Piplup is taking hits from Starly while Resi calms himself down.  
  
It is with a lot of stuttering that Resi commands the Piplup to attack back.

>   
>   
> **Piplup v Starly  
> ** Pound --> Growl  
> Pound --> Tackle  
> Pound --> Faint
> 
> Victory!

After Diamond finishes up with his Turtwig, he has Turtwig Tackle the Starly away from Resi and Piplup. He cheers Resi up, saying that Resi was very good and that Piplup did an awesome job (though his Turtwig so totally did better). Resi exclaims that the Pokemon not theirs and should be with their rightful owners.  
  
Diamond's face fell but he agrees with Resi that they shouldn't have used someone else's Pokemon, but they had to use them or else... he stops when he sees Resi shake again.  
  
Suddenly, Dawn has ran back to the lake, huffing and puffing. She is worried that she had left Rowan's suitcase behind, but then notices that both Turtwig and Piplup had been used. She takes the suitcase back, too stunned to take the Pokemon with her.  
  
Resi and Diamond are both silent, surprised and unsure of how to handle the situation. They wait a moment for Dawn to come back or for even Rowan, but when five minutes pass, they realize they can't stay at the lake forever and head home.  
  
 _Verity Lakefront and Route 201_ : Diamond doesn't want to let go of the Turtwig and Resi has reservations about it, but he does admit that he is grateful towards Piplup. As they walk towards home, they see Rowan and Dawn talking in the middle of the path when both parties notice each other.  
  
What happens next is surprising. Rowan just says that Resi and Diamond using Piplup and Turtwig was interesting before declaring he was going back to his lab. Dawn watches the Professor go before turning around to tell them that they should visit the lab in Sandgem the next day. Until then, they were tasked with caring for Turtwig and Piplup. She walks away.  
Even more confused, Diamond is only able to suggest that they go home.  
  
 _Twinleaf_ : Once home, his mother (Harmoni) is surprised by the Piplup. Resi explains what happened as Piplup eats some Pokemon food that she gives out to Starly on nature walks. Harmoni tells Resi that he should go to Sandgem, but before that, he could do with some food and sleep. Later that night, Resi stares at Piplup's Pokeball where the Pokemon is sleeping right before he goes to bed. He sighs, thinking about how his hope to live a life as far from Pokemon is crushed before his eyes.  
  
The next day, Resi allows Piplup out of his Pokeball and tells the Pokemon point blank that he's scared. He warns the Pokemon that if he goes through with this, he would like it if Piplup accepts that he might not touch him out of fear. Piplup stares at him for a while before nodding, a little downtrodden that his potential Pokemon trainer might not like him.  
They stop at Diamond's house, but it seems as though Diamond has already gone ahead. Sighing, Resi goes to Route 201.  
  
 _Route 201_ : Resi is a little apprehensive about going into the tall grass, so he turns to Piplup and asks, "If I go in with you by my side, you'll protect me, right?"  
  
Piplup nods eagerly, making Resi smile and thank him. He also thanks him for helping out yesterday since he hadn't gotten the chance to do so already. Piplup just chirps cheerfully and jumps into the grass. He calls out to Resi, encouraging him forward. Resi takes a deep breath and takes a few steps into the tall grass before squealing in fright when several Starly and Bidoof jump out.  
  
By the end of the route, Resi is sobbing pathetically and Piplup is over level seven.  
  
 _Sandgem Town_ : Once they reach Sandgem, they are waved over by Dawn who is in front of the lab. Just as they're about to go in, Diamond rushes out and knocks Resi over. He doesn't apologize and Resi doesn't care. He's a bit too worn from his "fun times" on Route 201. Diamond goes on how the professor isn't as scary as he is strange, but has a place to be and quickly rushes off.  
  
Dawn comments on Diamond's impatience to which Resi responds that he's always been like that. Regardless, she ushers him inside.  
  
Once inside, Rowan comments that he knows he's seen Resi before. His father must be Peter Kinder, one of his assistant scientist who had unfortunately died due to an accident four years ago. Resi looks away, saying yes to which Rowan apologizes for bringing up the memory. He recalls Peter as a brilliant man and he believes his son is as well. He asks to see Piplup. The Pokemon, having followed obediently behind Resi chirps and hugs his former master. He man chuckles and remarks that Piplup has grown considerably. "Have you been training?"  
  
"No, I'm just a wild Pokemon magnet."  
  
Rowan is silent before saying that he knows Resi has a fear of Pokemon, but considering that he's here and hasn't simply left Piplup with him, he assumes that Resi wouldn't mind taking Piplup as a gift. Resi is surprised and tries to protest, but Rowan states that he finds this a good development. He thinks that Resi going on a journey might be what he needs to rid himself of his fear, for how is he to function in a world that thrived on the species known as Pokemon if he was scared of them?  
  
Resi, seeing the point, hesitantly agrees. Rowan asks him he would like to name Piplup.

**Ace the Piplup has joined the team!  
Nature: Naughty  
Characteristic: Good Perseverance**

Rowan ruffles Resi's hair and sends him to his home to inform his mother that Rowan wants Resi to journey through Sinnoh as a possible cure for his fear. (He also gives him the Pokedex and five Pokeballs of course) Dawn tells him that she's glad that he'll do it and that she's actually working on filling the Pokedex, so whenever there is an update, it means that she's found more Pokemon and had added its info to the Dex. She introduces him to the Pokemon Center and Poke Mart and what they provide to trainers before sending him on his way home.  
  
 _Twinleaf_ : Resi is pretty stunned by the chain of events, but can't deny that he's a little excited. When he tells Harmoni, she's proud that he's decided to try something she thought he'd be too terrified of even considering. She gives him a notebook, telling him that writing down his thoughts and feelings might help him with his stress and fear. She has Ace promise her to take care of Resi before sending them on their way. On their way out, Diamond's father asks him to deliver a parcel to Diamond. He had apparently ran out of the house without waiting for his father to give him the box. Resi nods and heads out, lamenting that he has to go through tall grass again.  
  
 _Route 202_ : Dawn shows Resi how to catch a Pokemon using her Chimchar (who she named Champ). After successfully catching a Bidoof that she named Leni, she's surprised when Champ goes up to Resi and claps cheerfully. Resi and Dawn are confused when Ace and Champ speak with each other excitedly before they turn eyes of admiration to Resi. Resi laughs nervously at the looks while Dawn giggles and says that Resi must have a really friendly atmosphere to Pokemon. She leaves him on his own with a promise of meeting him in Jubilife City. Champ waves at the both of them before leaving.  
  
Resi has no clue what that is about, but says that he doesn't feel comfortable with having a multiple number of Pokemon at the same time. He decides that he'll catch the first Pokemon found on a route so as to slowly adjust to having a Pokemon before getting another one.


	2. Arc 2: Route 202

They find a Starly and quickly catch it.

**Andi the Starly has joined the team!  
Nature: Adamant  
Characteristic: Somewhat Vain**

Andi is quite accomadating with the idea of being on a team and appears to be telling Resi that he can count on her. Resi is a little stunned by her forward attitude, but manages to smile back.  
  
He plans on training Ace and Andi to above level eight (8) before going to Jubilife. As he goes through the route, he's constantly surprised by the trainers and is confused with the absurd rule "When two trainers meet eyes, they must battle!"  
  
What if he just wanted to pass peacefully and move on with life?!

 **Resi v Youngster Tristan  
Andi v Starly**  
Quick Attack --> Growl  
Tackle --> Faint  
End Battle  
________

  
 **Resi v Lass Natalie  
Andi v Bidoof**  
Quick Attack --> Faint  
Andi v Bidoof  
Ace v Bidoof[/b]  
(Shift) <\-- Tackle  
Pound --> Tackle  
Bubble --> Faint  
End Battle  
________

  
 **Resi v Youngster Logan  
Ace v Shinx**  
Pound --> Tackle  
Pound --> Tackle  
Bubble --> Faint  
End Battle

By the end of the route, both Ace and Andi are standing before Resi with pride at their strength. They move on to Jubilife City.


	3. Arc 3: Jubilife City and Oreburgh City

_Jubilife City_ : Stepping into the city, Resi is quickly struck with nervousness. He's been to the city before, but it had always been by his mother's side. Even having two Pokemon doesn't quell his anxiety, but rather makes it worse. He wanders around aimlessly and confused before he sees Dawn near the Pokemon Center. Relieved, he walks over to greet her.  
  
Dawn congratulates Resi on making it, but then she spots that's he's caught only one Pokemon on Route 202. She looks at Andi and says that she does not feel that it's enough to. Resi scowls at her. "So you expect me, a person who can't even pet his own starter, to walk out of the second route with a full team?"  
  
"Oh... well," Dawn blushes, having the decency to look sheepish. She quickly apoligozes and asks if she can make it up by pointing out some highlights of Jubilife for him. Since Resi would otherwise be lost, he agrees and they take a while to just walk around as Dawn points out where things are and what he can do in which building. With a wave, she leaves him on his own.  
  
Resi tells Ace that while Dawn is nice and all, he doesn't really care for her 'Cute & Polite' attitude. Ace shrugs and points towards the Poke Center.  
After healing, Resi decides to check out the Pokemon School. He knows the basic concepts, but he figures a little brush up wouldn't hurt. Inside, he meets two trainers who ask for a battle. He finds them much better than the trainers back on route 202 because they had at least asked if he wanted to battle.

> (forgot to get the name, but it's the male student)  
>  **Ace v Abra**  
>  Pound <\-- Hidden Power  
>  (faint) Pound <\-- Hidden Power  
>  End Battle  
>  _______  
>  **Resi v School Kid Christine  
>  Ace v Abra**  
>  Bubble --> Hidden Power  
>  **Andi v Abra**  
>  (shift) <\-- Hidden Power  
>  Quick Attack --> Faint  
>  End Battle

The kids compliment him on his skills and gives him TM10. Resi doesn't know what to tell them since he mostly lets Ace and Andi do what they want. He's not particularly good at issuing commands to them.  
  
Resi goes to the front of the school and sees Diamond reading a book on Status Afflictions. Diamond greets Resi warmly just as Resi hands him the parcel from his father. It turns out to be a Town Map, which would prove to be very useful when navigating the Sinnoh Region. However, because there's two, Diamond gives Resi the other map. He then says that he's heading to Oreburgh for the gym battle. He turns and tells Resi that he can't move onward unless you use Hidden Moves. The catch was not only to have a Hidden Move, but also have the corresponding gym badge to be able to use it. With a small urging to Resi to head to Oreburgh as well, Diamond rushes out of the school. Unsure of what to do now, goes back to the Poke Center to sleep for the night.  
  
The next day, Resi is resigned to heading to Oreburgh. You need a gym badge to get to certain parts of Sinnoh so he might as well collect them. He explains his plan to Ace and Andi just as he is suddenly grabbed from behind! Surprised, Resi swiftly turn around to punch the person who grabbed him and runs to the route above Jubilife with his Pokemon at his heels.  
  
_Route 204_ : Ace is tapping his foot as Resi sulks. Resi is apparently scared of people now, too, if his reaction to the man was anything to go by. Then, Resi notices that they're on a different route now. Andi had been rather easy to get used to, so maybe finding another teammate wouldn't be as hard as he had made it out to be to Dawn. He wonders which one he'll get. (Just as a Bidoof is about to come out, Budew smacks its @$$ out the way)

**Gale the Budew  
Nature: Impish  
Characteristic: Somewhat Stubborn**

After Gale is caught, she was instantly put into her Pokeball, as well as Ace, while Resi watches with panic as Andi suffers from poison. He knows he has to get her to the Poke Center, but putting her in her Pokeball worsens the effects and he was too scared to touch her.  
  
Suddenly, the man he had punched approaches and Resi desperately asks him to pick up Andi for him and help him carry her to the Poke Center. Concerned for the Starly, he does as asked and they rush to the Center. Resi is visibly relieved when they made it safely and not a moment too soon.  
  
When Resi asks what he can do to repay the man, the man gives him a Poketch, free of charge. It turns out that man was the owner of the Poketch company and had wanted to advertise his product to Resi, but ended up startling him in the process. As soon as Nurse Joy tells them that Andi is capable of walking on her own again, the man bids farewell and leaves the Poke Center.  
  
Resi is too tired to continue on with the journey and stays at the Poke Center for another night with Andi staying under observation with Nurse Joy. In his room with Gale and Ace, he groans loudly and berates about how stupid and dangerous it must be for him to be a trainer and not be able to touch his Pokemon. Ace pats him on the leg in assurance, but unfortunately, it startles him into falling off the bed. It's a while before the young trainer gets himself together.  
  
He sets up a bed for his Pokemon and laughs as Ace herds Gale into the "nest" and makes himself comfortable. By the time Resi finished his evening shower and bath routines, Ace is out like and light and it looks like Gale is, as well. Just as he's about to go to his own bed, he notices Gale jump out of the "nest" and jump into his bed. He tries to shoo her out quietly and without waking the Ace up, but she refuses to budge. She even cuddles next to the pillow, showing that she wanted to sleep with Resi, not steal his bed. Resi is too scared, after seeing Gale's Poison Point in action he was worried he'll get poisoned too. Instead, he covers Gale with a pillowcase and sleeps on the floor.  
  
The next day (and after waking up, screaming to Gale nuzzling his face), Resi collects a glowing Andi. Wanting to be ready for the gym, he begins another grinding session. This time, he wants everyone at or over level ten.

     **Resi v Lass Sarah  
Gale v Bidoof**  
Growth --> Growl  
Growth --> Growl  
Growth --> Growl  
Absorb --> Tackle  
Absorb --> Growl  
Absorb --> Faint  
End Battle  
________  
**Resi v Youngster Tyler  
Gale v Magikarp**  
Absorb --> Splash  
Absorb --> Faint  
**Gale v Starly  
Ace v Starly**  
(Shift) <\-- Quick Attack  
Bubble <\-- Quick Attack  
(faint) Bubble <\-- Quick Attack  
End Battle  
________  
**Resi v Lass Samantha  
Ace v Budew  
Andi v Budew**  
(shift) <\-- Water Sport  
Wing Attack --> Faint  
End Battle

With Ace at lvl 11 and Andi and Gale at lvl 10, Resi felt it was time to go on towards Oreburgh.

 _Route 203_ : Resi is about to turn to the patch of grass to possibly get a new Pokemon before Oreburgh when Diamond stops him and demands a Pokemon battle. There's no point in Resi going on this journey if he doesn't battle other trainers, was Diamond's reasoning. Exasperated, Resi gave in and readied his Pokemon.  
  
**Resi v Diamond**

     **Ace v Starly (Damian)**  
Pound --> Growl  
Bubble --> Growl  
(faint) Bubble <\-- Quick Attack  
**Ace v Turtwig (Victor)  
Andi v Turtwig**  
(shift) --> Withdraw  
Wing Attack <\-- Tackle  
Quick Attack <\-- Tackle  
Wing Attack <\-- Faint  
End Battle

Diamond is shocked that he lost; since when had Resi gotten so good at battling? Not even three days ago, Resi was shaking at even the thought of battling. However, as he watched Resi cheering with his Pokemon (at a certain distance, but is definitely giving praise and leaving small treats on the ground for them to walk up to and eat), Resi had gotten better.  
  
Smiling, Diamond tells Resi that he's heading to Oreburgh City now and that this would be the last time he ever lost, better believe that! Resi smiles nervously (he still doesn't think that it was him who won).  
  
Resi says he'll go there too, so maybe they could meet each other. Diamond looks apprehensive, but nods and goes ahead.  
  
Resi goes into the grass with Gale by his side to find a new Pokemon. He hopes it's one that's small and friendly. It's at that point, Resi accidentally steps on a Shinx's tail. **  
**

**Noctis the Shinx joined the team!  
Nature: Mild  
Characteristic: Quick Tempered**

Resi is apologizing greatly to the angered Shinx while Ace is trying to explain that Resi is scared of Pokemon and that he's trying very hard to overcome his fear. He can't do that if Noctis growling at him. Noctis snarls at Ace which makes Resi shout "You can growl and hurt me all you want, but do _not_ snarl at Ace!"  
  
Everyone is surprised by Resi's shout, even Resi. He then apologizes because he shouldn't have shouted at Noctis. Noctis had every right to be mad considering that he had his poor tail stepped on. Resi fumbles for a way to rectify the situation and sees a vendor with Pokemon treats. He tells his team he'll be right back and that Ace is in charge while he's gone. He gestures for Gale to follow him, seeing as she's much younger than the rest of his team, practically a baby.  
  
With his team, Ace is gloating with pride that Resi had stood up for him.  
  
Noctis hmped. "Don't see why you're so smug. That idiot of a trainer should know by now that we, as his team, are obligated to protect him at all costs. He has no reason to be scared."  
  
Ace is quick to retort with, "No reason to be scared? You looked like you were going bite him just for looking at you!"  
  
Noctis looked scandalized. "First of all, he _stepped on my tail_. It _hurt_. Second of all, now that I'm officially his Pokemon, I have no reason to bite him. Harming the trainer is just asking to be sent to the Training Facility." Under his breath, Noctis mumbled. "I don't even know Bite..."  
  
Confused, Andi asks what the 'Training Facility' is. Ace's expression gets grim before he says it's a place for rogue Pokemon that refuse to cooperate with their trainers. Trainers send rowdy Pokemon that cause a large disturbance or harm there. However, he found the idea of Resi sending any Pokemon over to such a place to be laughable. Noctis hmphs again and says that such a possibility should never be crossed out.  
  
Soon after Noctis says that, Resi and Gale return and they spend some time training Noctis before retiring to the Poke Center for the following days to train up. The tension between Ace and Noctis gets worse and worse, which confuses Resi because he has no clue why they collide so badly.  
  
Resi is completely exhausted trying to pacify them both. One night, Resi is sitting on his bed, trying to numb his headache that he got from stopping Ace from attacking Noctis earlier that day. However, he still has enough energy to squeal when Gale suddenly jumps into his arms. Because he's too busy shaking, he doesn't drop her and Gale is far too busy enjoying being in Resi's arms. Deciding to help her trainer out, Andi sweeps her up with her talons and gently deposits Gale in the Pokemon bed Resi made before forcibly curling around the baby Grass-Type.  
  
Resi sighs, berating himself on freezing up like that when all of a sudden, Noctis and Ace start snarling at each other. He tells them to cut it out when Ace starts chirping indignantly and everyone else besides Resi freezes. Noctis looks stunned but barks back and moves to the corner of the room and curls up there while Ace, Andi, and Gale snuggle into the Pokemon bed. It's at that moment that Resi realizes that Ace had basically put Noctis on a time out. Resi thinks it's time to move on. Hopefully, moving to Oreburgh will lessen the tension.  
  
_Route 203_ :

     **Resi v Youngster Michael  
Gale v Bidoof**  
Stun Spore --> Tackle  
Absorb --> Tackle  
Growth --> Tackle  
Growth --> Growl  
Absorb --> Growl  
Absorb --> Faint  
**Gale v Zubat  
Noctis v Zubat**  
(shift) <\-- Leech Life  
Leer --> Supersonic  
Tackle --> Faint  
End Battle  
________  
**Resi v Youngster Dallas  
Gale v Kricketot  
Andi v Kricketot**  
(shift) <\-- Growl  
Wing Attack --> Faint  
End Battle  
________  
**Resi v Lass Kaitlyn  
Noctis v Bidoof**  
Tackle --> Tackle  
Tackle --> Tackle  
Tackle --> Faint  
**Noctis v Starly**  
Leer --> Growl  
Tackle --> Tackle  
Tackle --> Faint  
**Noctis v Budew  
Andi v Budew**  
(shift) <\-- Absorb  
Wing Attack --> Faint  
End Battle  
________  
**Resi v Youngster Sebastian  
Noctis v Machop  
Andi v Machop**  
(shift) <\-- Low Kick  
Wing Attack --> Faint  
End Battle  
________  
**Resi v Lass Madeline  
Gale v Starly**  
Stun Spore --> Tackle  
Absorb --> (Paralyzed)  
Growth <\-- Quick Attack  
Growth --> (Paralyzed)  
(faint) Absorb <\-- Quick Attack  
**Gale v Bidoof  
Ace v Bidoof**  
(shift) <\-- Growl  
Bubble --> Tackle  
Bubble --> Tackle  
Pound --> Faint  
End Battle

_Oreburgh Gate_ : As they go in, Noctis follows at the back of the group. Resi had tried to get him to walk in front with the rest, but Noctis would just nudge him forward (which made Resi jump but comply). Once inside, Resi states that he doesn't feel ready for a new teammate and sprays a repel over him.

> **Resi v Camper Curtis  
>  Gale v Shinx**  
>  Stun Spore --> Leer  
>  Growth --> (Paralyzed)  
>  Absorb --> Leer  
>  Absorb --> (Paralyzed)  
>  Absorb --> Faint  
>  End Battle  
>  ________  
>  **Resi v Picnicker Diana  
>  Gale v Budew  
>  Andi v Budew**  
>  (shift) <\-- Absorb  
>  Wing Attack --> Faint  
>  **Andi v Psyduck**  
>  Wing Attack --> Faint  
>  End Battle

_Oreburgh City_ : While the air isn't as smoggy as Jubilife, Resi found it more stifling than the bustling city. One step on Oreburgh soil, and Resi just wants to check in to the Poke Center and reserve a gym battle time from there. However, he was suddenly grabbed and flung into Diamond who was standing in front of the gym.  
  
After a quick, nonchalant hello, Diamond tells him he already won his badge, but the leader left soon after to go to Oreburgh Mine. Either Resi has to wait or he has to manually retrieve the man if he wants his gym battle. Mentally heaving, Resi heads to the Poke Center to heal his Pokemon. He then goes to the mine because honestly, there was no use stalling in fighting the gym leader when his Pokemon were all lvl 11 and up.  
  
_Oreburgh Mine_ : Four words. Resi hates this place. (He's also gained a dislike for Rock-type Pokemon)

**Mackie the Onix (Boxed)  
Nature: Lonely  
Characteristic: Somewhat Vain**

  
  
Resi was tempted to punch the people too foolhardy to realize that he was not in the mood battle anyone but the gym leader.

     **Resi v Worker Mason  
Gale v Machop**  
Absorb --> Rock Smash (Posion Point)  
Growth --> Rock Smash  
Absorb (crit) --> Faint  
End Battle  
________  
**Resi v Worker Colin  
Ace v Geodude**  
Bubble --> Faint  
**Ace v Onix**  
Bubble (crit) --> Faint  
End Battle

When he finds Roark, he's less than impressed by his demonstration of Rock Smash. The man, thankfully, goes back to his gym after the demonstration. Resi is overjoyed that he can use his Escape Rope to get the heck out of the mine without walking all the way back with all those Rock-type Pokemon. His team shares the same sentiment, having got of sick of dealing with them.  
  
_Oreburgh City_ : When he goes back to the gym, it's open again. When Resi takes a step, he's overcome with a feeling of nervousness and it's only because of Ace and Gale nudging him forward that makes him enter the gym. They both have a type advantage; they got this.  
  
_Oreburgh Gym_ : Resi can't wait to get out of this Rock-type infested city.

     **Resi v Youngster Jonathan  
Ace v Geodude**  
Bubble --> Faint  
End Battle  
________  
Resi v Youngster Darius  
**Ace v Geodude**  
Bubble --> Faint  
**Ace v Onix  
Gale v Onix**  
(shift) <\-- Rock Throw  
Growth --> Harden  
Absorb --> Faint  
End Battle

Finished with the floozies, Resi moves on to Roark with Noctis in front to perform a Switcheroo before Roark uses Stealth Rock.

**Gym Battle/ Leader Roark**

     **Noctis v Geodude  
Gale v Geodude**  
(shift) <\-- Rock Throw  
Mega Drain --> Faint  
**Gale v Onix**  
(faint) Mega Drain --> Stealth Rock  
**Gale v Cranidos**  
(shift) <\-- Pursuit  
**Ace v Cranidos**  
Bubble <\-- (??? - i wrote Cranidos here originally -_-")  
Bubble <\-- (Potion)  
Bubble <\-- Pursuit  
(faint) Bubble <\-- Leer  
End Battle

After receiving his gym badge, Resi runs straight for the Poke Center and then towards the mart before heading back to Jubilife. If Resi had to see Oreburgh or another Rock-Type, it would be too soon.

Just as he's about to leave, Diamond bumps into him. He explains that Eterna is the next place to go. Turns out that you can't get there through Route 207 without a bicycle. He then dashes away. Noctis makes a questioning growl and Resi just shrugs.


	4. Arc 4: Floaroma

_Jubilife City_ : Having received his first gym badge, Resi is more than ready to travel further. Resi walks upwards to get to route 2014 when he notices Dawn, Rowan, and two men with blue hair confronting one another and blocking the way. Rowan sees Resi and tells him to help out. Resi agrees as he needs to get pass. Dawn says she'll help too! Resi sends out Noctis while Dawn sends out Champ.

Together, Resi, Noctis, Dawn, and Champ beat back the weird men. They run away, cursing and swearing. Rowan explains that they're of Team Galatic and that they seem interested in the energy released by Pokemon evolving, a subject that Rowan is known for studying extensively. He believes that it's something beyond their control and should stay that way. He commends Resi for how far he has come and can't wait to see/hear about the other battles Resi will have. Before Resi could say anything, the man and Dawn had already left...  
  
 _Route 204_ (Nothing Happened on the _Ravaged Path_ ):

> **Resi v Aroma Lady Taylor  
>  Noctis v Budew**  
> Charge --> Growth  
> Leer --> Absorb  
> Leer --> Growth  
> Tackle --> Growth  
> Tackle --> Faint  
>  **Noctis v Cherubi**  
>  Tackle (miss) --> Growth  
> Tackle --> Growth  
>  **Andi v Cherubi**  
>  (shift) <\-- Tackle  
> Wing Attack --> Faint  
> End Battle  
> ________  
>  **Resi v Bug Catcher Brandon  
>  Noctis v Kricketot**  
> Leer --> Growl  
> Leer --> Growl  
> Tackle --> Growl  
> Tackle --> Growl  
> (faint) Tackle <\-- Bide  
>  **Noctis v Wurmple  
>  Andi v Wurmple**  
> (shift) <\-- String Shot  
> Wing Attack --> Faint  
> End Battle  
> ________

After beating the twins, Resi thinks they're close to Floaroma Town. He wonders if they should get another team member, but he pushes the idea away. The tension between Noctis and Ace was bad enough.  
  
 _Floaroma Town_ : Resi and Gale breathe in the scent of flowers and feel themselves relax. He checks them into the Poke Center and upon seeing Noctis settle to sleep in the corner, Resi decides to put his foot down. Ace might be the first Pokemon, but he was the trainer. He overruled Ace. Ace is, of course, put out by the order while Resi kneels down in front of Noctis. Even though they met on negative terms, Noctis has done nothing but contribute everything he had to the team and he was happy that Noctis was there. Noctis is part of the team, and therefor he should sleep in the same Pokemon bed as the rest. Noctis is stunned before smiling and nudging softly at Resi's knee.  
  
Resi, while trembling, manages to bring himself to pat Noctis once but then has to jump away, saying that there was a lot of things they should check out the next day and they should go to bed. He runs to the bathroom to wash up.  
  
Meanwhile, Noctis pads over to the bed where he's greeted warmly by Gale. Andi doesn't say anything, but she moves over to give him room and Noctis thanks her and takes the spot. However, Ace suddenly gets in his face and tells him to watch himself. Noctis huffs, saying that with Ace's attitude, Ace was lucky that he hadn't shocked him already. Ace rolled his eyes before saying that Noctis doesn't even know a proper Electric-type move. Andi gets between them and effectively shushes the both of them by saying they need to rest.  
  
The next day, Resi has Ace and Andi out with him. He's passing the bridge to Route 205 when Andi notices a girl is crying. Resi asks her what's the matter. Her father had been locked in the Valley Windworks and Team Galatic won't let him out. Feeling braver than he actually was, Resi tells the girl that he'll check it out and goes to the Windworks.  
  
 _Valley Windworks_ : At the Windworks, they see a Pachirisu trying to attack the grunt guarding the door. It's pushed back by the grunt's Glameow but Resi has Noctis pull it out of harm's way and behind a wind turbine with them. He heals it and calms it down and asks if it saw the little girl's father get taken. The Pachirisu eagerly nods, looking righteous. Then, Ace and the Pachirisu begin talking with each other and they point at one of Resi's empty Pokeballs. Seeing what they're saying, Resi captures the Pachirisu.

**Lu the Pachirisu  
Nature: Lax  
Characteristic: Quick to Flee**

Resi decides to train up his Pokemon because he doesn't know what to expect, but he definitely doesn't want to be caught unaware.  
  
He was unaware when Andi suddenly evolved into a Staravia after defeating a Zubat. He almost didn't realize it was her until she responded to her name. He tries to come up with words, but ends up speechless. He's unable to articulate words of praise... or words at all. With Andi's new ability, Intimidate, it is hard for Resi to think of anything to say.In the end, he just frowns and backs away to face everyone else. Andi flies off to watch overhead, trying to pretend that she's not hurt. Lu watches her with sadness until Resi calls him to fight off another wild Pokemon.  
  
That night, Andi is still in the tree. Lu sits up there with him, two berries in hand. He hands her one and while they eat he asks her if she's alright and she stiffly replies with 'fine'.  
  
"No' we both know that ain't true. Sit down, tell meh what's the issue."  
  
"Why is he so scared? I'm not going to do anything! He should know that by now; I'm his second Pokemon!"  
  
"Res' child is one I've not been with lon', but I can tell he loves us all. It's just hard fo' him ove'cum his fear. That's what we're fo'. We'll teach him not to be 'fraid."  
  
"But we have! We've been trying for weeks and-"  
  
"This sorta thang takes time and patience, Andi baby. Time, patience, and love. Do you have 'nough of them to give to Res' child?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Sit on it. Don' get behind on your training."  
  
With that, Lu jumps down from the tree and scuttles over to Resi who's herding his team back into town for the night. He jumps on Resi's shoulder causing the trainer to jump and still while Lu rubs his cheek affectionately against Resi's cheek. Resi shivers, but lets it happen until Lu jumps off, then slowly reaches out gives Lu a small pat before running back into town screaming, "Don't stay out too late! The window will be open for you."  
  
Lu turns back to Andi who was watching and gives her a lopsided smile before following. Ace looks between them curiously, but just repeats the warning to not stay out too long and follows. Noctis herds Gale in as well. It's a couple hours later until Andi flies into the open window and nestles into the nest with the rest of the team.  
  
When Noctis evolves the next day, Resi reacts a little bit better by looking nervously at his team while eyeing Ace. Was Ace going to evolve too? And if he did, would Resi be able to get with it? That brought him to Gale who was rubbing against his ankle and cooing. Would she evolve too? Would she be bigger?  
  
Resi decides to go on a walk to clear his head and notices some noise at the meadow. He and his team go to check it out.  
  
 _Floaroma Meadow_ : Upon coming in, the first thing Resi notices are the Galatic grunt uniforms. He's on alert. They're trying to mug a man of the honey he harvests from the honey trees around the town and when they see Resi, they resolve to defeating him in battle to keep him silent.

     **Resi v Galactic Grunt 1  
Lu v Wurmple**  
Spark -> String Shot  
Quick Attack-> (Faint)  
 **Lu v Silcoon**  
Spark -> Harden  
Spark -> Faint  
End Battle  
_________  
 **Resi v Galatic Grunt 2  
Lu v Zubat**  
Spark --> Faint  
End Battle

They freak and run to the Windworks. They leave behind a Works Key that Resi takes. The man, in a way to thank him, gives him some honey and sends him on his way.  
  
 _Valley Windworks_ : Now equipped with a way of entering the Windworks, Resi confronts the Galatic grunt blocking the entry way.

     **Resi v Galatic Grunt  
Lu v Glameow**  
Spark --> Scratch  
Spark --> Faint  
End Battle

The man taunts Resi about him not having the key and runs inside and locks the door. Resi stares after him before shrugging and using his own version of the key and entering the Windworks. The grunt is speechless so Resi takes the time to throw the key at his face before walk to the core of the building. Galactic Grunts are crawling all over the place.

     **Resi v Galactic Grunt  
Lu v Cascoon**  
Spark --> Poison Sting (poisoned Lu)  
Spark --> Tackle  
Quick Attack --> Faint  
End Battle (healed Lu afterwards)  
_________  
 **Resi v Galatic Grunt  
Noctis v Wurmple**  
Bite --> Faint  
 **Noctis v Glameow**  
(flinched) <\-- Fake Out  
Bite --> Growl  
Tackle (miss) --> Growl  
Tackle --> Growl  
Tackle --> Faint  
End Battle

They move forward and approach someone who calls themselves a Commander of Team Galactic. She says that through battle, they will decide who stays or leaves.

**Resi v Commander Mars**

     **Noctis v Zubat**  
Bite --> Bite  
Leer --> Poison Sting (poisoned)  
Bite --> Faint  
 **Noctis v Purugly  
Ace v Purugly**  
(shift) <\-- Scratch  
Bubble <\-- Scratch  
 **Lu v Purugly**  
(shift) <\-- Night Slash  
Spark --> Night Slash  
Potion --> Scratch  
Bide -> Scratch  
Bide --> Faint Attack  
Bide (UL) -> Faint  
End Battle

As promised, Mars and her grunts leave.

  
The scientist/father laments on how he doesn't' understand what Team Galactic are trying to do when the daughter comes in and hugs him. Resi and his team watch on, feeling as though things have returned to normal in Floaroma.


End file.
